Blind Date
by Crimson Rose97
Summary: A scarred bat/hybrid finds love in unexpected places
1. Chapter 1: Nocte

Unibat098

_Okay, Victor, here is your commission, what do you think?_

Victor Bently

_Hmm, it looks great! Just like I wanted._

_You seem to always come on top with your art._

Unibat098

_Lol, you flatter me sir._

Victor Bently

_45 BITS JUST DELIVER INTO YOUR coin._

Unibat098

_O.o! You just double what we originally arranged._

Victor Bently

_Lol, it's fine. My husband loves your work. Seeing him smiling every time he sees your work brings joy into my heart. You deserve much more, I just wish I could add more for all you done._

Unibat098

_Daww, Victor, you are too sweet, well, tell Dusty I say hey and thank you._

* * *

I signed off of the website and leaned back of my chair with a sigh, "Another bit, another satisfied customer." I smiled, my fangs protruded from my dark blue lips. My horn lit up crimson red, engulfing a mug of hot coffee. It lifted up from my dresser (cause I'm too lazy and don't wanna move from my comfy chair), levitated all the way to my hand. I grabbed and took a deep sip as the aura dissipated.

"Phew! That's some good joe!" I giggled. Then I get to the dreaded part of where my coffee cup was empty. I frowned. "Shit…"

_Knock, knock, knock,_ a gentle knock hit my door before the blush pink mare stuck her head in. "Hey, Nocte," Coco smiled.

"Hey hey," I chuckled as I tossed the empty cup in the trash. "You are up way too early. It's barely four-thirty in the morning."

"I know," Coco giggled as she walked in, leaving my door adjar in the process. She walked over, dressed in her powder blue sundress with a white belt, the same colors as her short bob main and long tail. "But I want to go get breakfast before opening the boutique. Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't know," I frowned. Thinking of leaving our lush apartment off of the corner of Hooflyn, Manehatten just didn't set right. I rarely leave my apartment - to only when I need to get more art supplies or when I really need to get the mail from the post office if Coco doesn't get it first. "Coco, you know I can't leave the apartment…"

Coco rolled her bright blue eyes at me and sighed. "I know you're scared, Nocte, but there is more out there than wrapped up in your computer."

"I don't like being stared at," I told her, after countless times. "Or being heckled down the streets by bystanders."

Coco sighed again, walking over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders for a hug. I automatically return the hug before she planted a kiss on my lips. That seemed to always lift my spirits up, my horn sparked in process.

She giggled sly before pulling away, not even lingering. My face flushed. "Damn you, Coco." I growled at her, fang baring at her.

"Oh come on, Joe Donut's Auditorium is about to open. Fresh, piping hot donuts coming right out of the oven with good coffee instead of the crap you drink. Step outside in the real world, smell the roses...more importantly, smell the donuts!"

I was tempting to get up with her before something splattered against the window in a rapid rate.

Turning towards the open window, it was still dark out, Luna's moon waxing, there were eggs splattered out. A couple of young, and drunk male pegasi were flying above the window.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR WOMEN, FREAKY BITCH!" one of they shouted as loud as he could so I would hear them as more eggs hit the window.

"FUCKING FREAK!" the other one shouted with a laugh, pointing at me.

My ears drooped when that word was shouted at me. I normally have the window open only during night time. When every critter was all but asleep - except for a few nocturnal creatures. As soon as the first light of dawn hits, they automatically close. The curtains were thick and black so it's literally impossible for anyone to look into my room or the rest of the apartment.

But every so often, some drunk sees me working and they comment about my look…

At least it was eggs, I had worse things than that thrown at my window.

Turning around in shame, Coco, however snarled. She raced over to the window, threw that sucker open just as the two stallions were about to throw more eggs at me.

"HEY!" She screamed at them.

"Hey beautiful!" one of them giggled drunkenly, words slurred. "Why are you with that freak when you can be one of us?

"We'll show you a _real_ good-"

"Who the actual fuck you are to call someone as beautiful as this mare in this room a freak! You guys never seen a bat hybrid?! So fucking what!" Coco snapped at them, no doubt giving them hell as I still had my back turned away from them. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOUR LIVES ARE SO GODSDAMN PERFECT THAT YOU HECKLE SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT?!"

Her loud range no doubt caused the stallions to be knocked back in midair. Normally she's a shy, sweet pony...but when it comes to me, she gets all fired up.

"Enough, Coco…" I muttered to her, covering my face with my hands.

Apparently, the guys left because I didn't hear them say anything after that. Coco snorted and slammed the window shut. "Fucking assholes." She snarled, shaking her head.

I felt her arms wrapped around my shoulders again and felt her hugging against my shoulders. Her subtle breasts pressed against my arm. "Oh honey, don't listen to them."

I didn't say anything, cause there isn't anything to say. I was used to this. Have been since growing up.

You may think being a unicorn/bat hybrid would be awesome - to have the bright pastel orange and turquoise green short curly mane and tail, dark blue fur with the tufted ears, violet eyes with slit pupil, a unicorn horn would get other ponies go "wow, her design looks really cool!" And sure I am more drawn for darker spells, some of which are actually cool…

But as it turns out, it isn't cool. Being a pony of bi-species hasn't been easy. I had ponies all the time calling me a freak, looking down at my father, who's a bat pony and my mother a unicorn of their way of marriage. Since Interspecies laws was allowed, those two hooked up and had me.

All my life, I've been beaten, bullied, abused by many ponies, most my age, a few adults. Those who would think i shouldn't even be alive, an abomination…

They tormented my life to the point it left scars along my neck, muzzle, my horn (those assholes almost made me lose my horn 'cause they said I didn't deserve to have a unicorn horn. Thanks to doctors that restore it such, I'd be able to do my magic again and need to control my emotions do it having a large chip of the horn gone), on my left eye and in other various parts of my body. They left wounds physically and emotionally. I was homeschooled after only three years of attending public school, having to move constantly 'cause others aren't open minded about relationships.

I mean, it took a shit load of courage to even meet Coco and then having to move in with her when I left home at age 19.

She nuzzled her short muzzle against my neck and hummed. "Wanna have a quickie instead of donuts?" she tried to be seductive, trying to get me going.

I would usually laugh at her attempt and we rumble around in bed, but those assholes outside did a number on me.

"Just….just go," I muttered softly. "I want to be alone for a bit if you don't mind."

Coco whimpered sadly. "Nocte, don't listen to them." She said, framing my face with her hands, causing me to look up at her. "You are a beautiful mare. Any guy, or girl, would love to have you."

I sighed softly. "No one wants me, Coco…" I said, swinging my chair around to where I was away from her hands.

She made a sound before she sighed herself. "Okay...i'll be back around lunch...want me to pick up something?"

I nodded. "Potato scallops and hay burger?"

The earth pony smiled softly. With a nod, she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Now, before you say anything, Coco and I aren't girlfriends, we are more like friends-with-benefits.

Funny, we didn't even start this until six months ago when we both had are first heat wave together. Since neither of us wanting to go out during that time, we ended up fucking each other to satisfy it so. It then just became a thing.

Embarrassingly though, now 22, it was the first time I ever had sex...or having a heat wave. Sheesh, talk about a late fucking bloom.

I waited for a moment, making sure Coco left the building before I swiveled around back to my computer. I had reached over and went to shut it off when it dinged. A message popped up.

* * *

SilkBlackRose3641

_Hey hey Roguette, finally got off patrol, wanna log in?_

_I got the new Holosuit and I am dying to test it out. _:ajsmug: _if you know what I mean. :)_

* * *

I couldn't help but grinning. Getting the hint this fucker was going at. Cracking my fingers, I logged back into chat and replied to Silk.

* * *

Unibat098

_Oh fuck yeah, that's awesome dude!_

_Yeah gimme about five minutes to get my suit out of the dryer._

_Just been needing to whoop your ass._

SilkBlackRose3641

_PAH!_

_I like to see you try, babe._

_BRING_

_IT_

_ON!_

_Lol, I'll be in the fields outside of Avalon._

Unibat098

_Ooh, secluded._

_Just don't get hit by the boars, their tusks plus suit = OWIE!_

SilkBlackRose3641

_Lol_

_Whoh, what?_

Unibat098

_Ooh_ :pinkiecrazy: _You'll see, my sexy little rogue/bard, you'll see._

* * *

I quickly log out of chat and quickly moved my cursor over to the huge red A on my desktop. My horn sparked, getting my suit out of the dryer.

The HoloSuit was a big thing in Virtual Reality. A whole mesh material bodysuit with sensors everywhere in every portion of the body neck down. In the game Avalon, developed by the same people who made the suits, with them, you could feel pain from getting hit by swords or guns or magic, to feel the wind blowing in the breeze.

And if you are really intimate with another player, it..._stimulates_ you the same feeling your partner is feeling.

Now there is a setting where you can tone down the sensitivity of the suit or just completely turn the damn thing off.

They only do it to make the game feel more real.

The only thing bad about was that I have to remove my tank top and boxers to do so.

At least my avatar would be decked out. I threw on the suit - which is wash and dryable - hooked myself up to my laptop, along with the motion gloves and the VR headset. As soon as I did that, a heavenly ding rang through the headset. A blue flash flashed across the screen and a voice came on.

IDENTIFICATION:

"Blacklight Draid." I answered.

IDENTIFICATION: BLACKLIGHT DRAID, ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME BACK TO AVALON.


	2. Chapter 2: Pharynx

_Two years ago…_

"EVERYONE FORM A LINE!" my voice carried loudly, changing form into a fire breathing hydra. Fire breathed out of my current three heads, blasting at our current target.

Twin Tassel Worms.

The warband changed into large creatures - one of them an Ursula Major - attacked the worms.

This was our home. The hive was our sanctuary, meant to be filled with Love and Happiness. Then there were assholes - like these guys, attacks from Chrysalis, who want to destroy the very thing my little brother, the King, Thorax, built for us all.

And I'd be damned if anyone of these fuckers tear it all down!

With a loud roar, we struck!

* * *

"Thank you again for saving the Hive, big bro." Thorax said. We were in the throne room an hour or two after my warband dealt with the enemy. I, for one, was exhausted.

Slumped in my chair, my feet dangling off of the arm rests, head tilting back. My wings draped off to the ground.

"No problem…" I muttered. "But…"

"Oh no," Thorax sighed, "Who messed up this time?"

I lifted my head up to give him a look.

"Aphididae. Who else?"

Aphididae was one of the female drones in the warband. I don't mind females in there, for they have shown great skill in combat and strategy… but the fucking bitch tries to hit on me in the worst possible time!

She had chosen me to be her breeder - a lot of the females chose me to fuck and breed them, especially with mating season was in a few days. Thorax won't be around to mate due to some conference with the pony royals, leaving me here to attend the hive. Mating season was the only time we ever reverted back to our old black forms.

"Well, it's about that time...maybe you should." Thorax suggested then. "Normally you don't have a problem with this."

I gave him a look. "I don't. I just don't want to have hundreds of kids running around the Hive."

As I said then, a swarm of the larvae zoomed across the throne room, leaving a trail of green gunk along the floor before disappearing.

"Nope!" I humphed.

Then, my brother raised a brow. "You haven't mated since you changed. That was years ago." He then leans in. "Are you not interested in our females anymore?"

I reached up and snapped the back of his head. "What the hell does that suppose to mean?" I growled.

He winced from that. "I'm just saying. If you're interested in males, that's okay. No shame in that. If you are, I encourage you to follow your heart and -"

I got up and left before I really socked him.

* * *

Mating season came around. I had locked myself in my private quarters while the rest of the hive pretty fucking much had an orgy outside.

I had a large pair of headphones on my head, loud blaring music to ignore the sounds of loud moaning - sounding like buzzing bees more honestly - laying in my nest and stared at the crystal ceiling. Slowly drifting into madness from the buzzing echoing the halls.

My doors were tripled locked so no changeling could sneak their little weaseling asses in my nest. Like Aphididae did when I woke up this morning. I was sound asleep till I felt something hot and wet along my members When I looked there and she was…

Now any other time I'd be down getting my cocks sucked off first thing in the morning… but I kicked that bitch out of my room and locked the doors.

Any male would get off on that, I used to, but not anymore.

Taking my phone out - one I hid underneath my nest because Thorax doesn't allow technology in the Hive (something about it defeating the purpose of what he's trying to do among the changeling or something), and started to go through some of my old photos.

Some were just taking around the Hive, testing the camera out, some had members of my warband, the badlands… Then I came across my ex…

Trixie.

A faint smile came upon my face as I looked at the photos of us together. We started dating after I changed, she had invited me to hang out with her after one of her shows and it kind of took off from there. Yeah she was eccentric, but that was part of her Charm. Not to mention sexy as fuck.

That smile then turned into a scowl and I began deleting the pictures of us together. Four months we dated, she cheated on me with some stagehand. Needless to say, we broke up badly.

Fucking cunt.

Anywho, thorax was right about one thing, I'm no longer interested in our females; I'm more interested in mares.

Sure I go out when I can, I slept with many of them over the course of several years, but I had to change my appearance in order to do so. Changelings still have a bad reputation, and some things can't be forgotten about us.

Something I was used to.

The casual sex was all well and dandy...but I wanted something else, more lasting. To be with someone who won't get scared off when they see me. Not as a changeling, or a prince, just me.

"TAKE THAT, MOTHER FUCKERS!" A loud male drone screeches out louder than my music. It has gotten louder and louder till I growled.

"What the hell?!" I ripped the headphones off, threw the phone on the nest before I got up and walked towards the door. I unlocked it before sticking my head out, my eyes narrowed outside of the was the barracks where the rest of the drones slept.

I scanned the large chamber, the warband was suppose to be somewhere else, cause after kicking Aphididae out, I ordered them to move the breeding session somewhere not here.

In the far corner of the barracks, was a lone drone, still in his colorful changeling form and bright, his head was down but his hands - wearing these strange gloves, flailing around like an idiot.

Curious, I quietly flew over to him and gasped softly. The Changeling had a laptop, the screen flashing a battlefield, the gloves were connected to the machine and he wore this strange headset.

Rolling my eyes, I removed the set off of the drone, causing him to jump ten feet out of fright.

"GEEZ!" he shouted. "You scared me!"

"I thought you were supposed to be out there." I looked at him before looking at the equipment. "Maggot-" that was actually his real name, "- you know the rule; no tech in the Hive. Thorax's law."

Maggot sputtered, "B-but, you're Highness, please don't!"

I morphed into a tentacle creature and grabbed the gear. As soon as I did that, we heard the familiar sound of female drones coming from outside of the barracks.

I raced back to my chambers and quickly shut the door and locked it back up. Maggot came at the door and pounded it with his fists.

"Sir, lemme in!" I heard the fear in his voice. "The females - the ones who haven't mated - they're vicious!"

"I know. That's why I'm here and you are out there."

"Prince Pharynx! Please!" Maggot begged. "No-no, stay back ladies, stay back! Stay back- nononononononononononono, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sounds of the females swarmed the barracks. No doubt they were looking for me but they'll have to settle with Maggot.

Do I feel bad that it sounds like he was being torn apart? A little, tiny bit. But I don't want my horns to break by those crazy ass bitches.

So...RIP Maggot. Brave soldier who perished to protect his prince.

I know, I'm an asshole.

* * *

Days have passed, the season - still going on but it had died down a bit.

I munched on a carrot, the only thing I had left to eat. Three more days till this season was over, I've read every book, watched everything I could on my phone (pot meet kettle I know).

I was bored out of my mind. And that was my part. I came up short this year; three days of this isolation.

I turned towards the equipment - laptop, glove, and headset thing that was still sitting at the corner. I narrowed my eyes at it.

Hmm… after much considering thoughts since I have three more days of being here, might as well see what Maggot had gotten him addicted.

After it took me a while to get the wires untangled from the mess it was in. Getting the weird goggles and gloves freed and hooking the laptop off. I used the phone as a hotspot so I could get some decent internet.

When I got everything set up, I flipped the lid up and booted it up. It's a good thing that drone kinda sucked at memorising the password because he wrote it and stuck it inside of the thing.

I started snooping around. Seeing a few games like solitaire, racing games, I looked at his browser history. He visited the same websites I've been in, down to the same sex sites.

The only difference was the contents.

I….I puked when I saw what that changeling liked. I mean, I like my kinks as much as the next bug…

But this fucker here got some sick twisted shit.

Was...was those two mares eating….

I puked more.

Note to self, have a talk with Maggot and question his mental psyche!

I cleared the browser history before clicking off of it. I felt like I needed a salt bath for what I've seen.

That's when I saw it, on the desktop. A large letter "A".

I hover the cursor over it and learned that the A stands for Avalon.

Curiously, I clicked on it and it pulled up the game menu.

Since I didn't want to know what this fool's avatar like, I created a new profile, using my username and email.

Then the game instructed to put on the gloves and goggles.

I grabbed them and studied them for a moment.

The gloves were small, black stripes with a green accent on them. The goggles were small as well. Of course, the drone was pretty much the size of a normal pony stallion.

"Fuck…" I sighed, changing my form slightly to fit into the gloves and goggles and earphones before putting both of them on.

I jumped when my eyes were seeing a blue digitize room. I took them off real quick, blinking. I looked to my room, seeing that I was still there before putting the goggles back on.

"Holy crap, this is trippy." I muttered. I lifted my hands, expecting to touch the wall, when I saw my hands were actually white.

I could move them, wiggling my fingers, waving in front of my face. It was so freaky. I looked down at my body, it was white also.

A blank. My body was blank.

After fifteen minutes of getting used to the gloves and goggles, I still had to move on. That means using the mouse and keys to move my avatar body.

Blank avatar, that means I can customize it. And it took me right to the customization station.

When I say it was detailed, it was very detailed on how you want your avatar to be: skinny, fat, steroid built, muscled, lean; male or female; I mean it was detailed and specific on the modifications. All the way down to where if you want a big junk or not.

I tried to get everything as close as I could to what I look like in real life.

Now when it came to the species, it didn't have much. Pony, dragon, griffon and kirin. They didn't have any other species, no changelings, hippogriffs, cats or anything else. I was annoyed but whatevs.

I decided a pegasus because earth pony me was uninteresting, unicorn me was a close second though I couldn't curve the horn and I would have actually buy spells using actual money to use the magic, alicorn was just way too OP for my tastes so pegasus it was.

And plus after I was done, I actually liked how close I was to my actual changeling self. Deep Teal fur with gradient pink hands and hooves, a three jeweled necklace that came close to the crests on my chest and my wings faded from teal to pink as well, my eyes were purple as well.

Next was the classes. It was limited as well: Warrior, Bard, Elementalist and Assassin. I randomly selected Bard - 'cause why not - and went to named the character.

I almost used my real name before I stopped. "Okay...I already made this character as close as I can to look like me...that's already pushing boundaries…" I muttered softly to myself in thought.

When I couldn't think of a name, I hit the randomizer and it selected _SilkBlackRose3641_.

Got nothing better and entered Avalon.

* * *

_Now…_

I eagerly waited for my holosuit to come in from the mail. Took me a while to come up with enough bits to buy such suit but from what Blacklight told me - an assassin I came across on Avalon - she told me countless times that this suit made playing the game better.

What interested me the most was what I read up about it, how sensitive the sensors were on the suit.

If it was true, I want to test it on Blacklight.

I know it isn't her name, but I've gotten to know Blacklight these past two years I've played the game. Gotten close to her.

We voice chatted a lot so I know she's a she.

Do I know what she looks like? No, she didn't want to, I asked her if she wants to hook up in RL but I could tell she was afraid of meeting someone online. And I wouldn't blame her, meeting a complete stranger online is dangerous.

I never met her because I didn't know if she would like me still if she were to know that I'm a changeling.

As I waited by the mail slot for the suit to arrive, Thorax approached me.

"Hey big bro." Thorax smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Got something in the mail, I wanna get it as soon it gets here." I told him, adjusting my jacket. It was starting to get cold at the hive and it was aching me at the joints.

"Ooh, what is it?" he asked, pressing me.

"Its called nunya."

"Nunya?"

"None of ya business." I snorted.

Thorax chuckled before tilting his head to the side, watching me as I rubbed my shoulder.

"Too much training?"

"Something like that."

After a few awkward moments of silence later, Thorax spoke again. "Breeding season is just around the corner again. You gonna participate in it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe." Hard pass.

He frowned. "Pharynx, you know what happens if you prolong the breeding." Before Thorax could preach, the package arrived by mail pony.

"Prince Pharynx?" the pegasus read the large package note.

I grabbed the box with my magic and left before my brother could stop me.

I eagerly ripped the box open and pulled out the holosuit from within. I had it made into my size, along with the gloves and goggles so I wouldn't have to shapeshift into a smaller version of myself again. Princess Luna size I think it was the size.

I waited to very early - around fourish in the morning after my patrol before logging on, entering chat and told Blacklight I had it.

I had to strip down to my bare skivvies and pulled the suit on. The feeling felt like silicone, gliding across my body as I put it on, fitting over the large wing covers, the gloves fit just right and the goggles - I still had slight trouble putting it over my horns but I managed.

I logged on.

IDENTIFICATION:

"SilkBlackrose3641." I answered.

IDENTIFICATION: SILKBLACKROSE3641, ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME BACK TO AVALON.

It took me to where my avatar was left off of when I last logged out. Out in the lush, green fields just outside of the large empire of Avalon.

The first thing I noticed was the breeze the game was coming off at. It felt so life like it was uncanny!

"Wow," I muttered, aweing at the tech. Though I couldn't see the holosuit from the goggles, I wore my legendary armor - though it was light armor since Bard was a musical light class, I made it to where it could win fights and even fight huge monsterous dungeons. Don't let the flute and guitar fool ya, these guys can put you on your ass quick.

I mean, I still have a sword and with the suit I can also put into my actual combat into the game.

Holy shit this suit felt amazing, even the grass felt life like.

I flapped my pegasus wings, feeling the breeze and the actual motion - I almost forgot, the suit has a slit so if I do ended up spreading my wings - my actual wings, I could do that without having to press a button.

"Enjoying yourself?"


	3. Chapter 3: Nocte

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I couldn't help but chuckle when I approached Silk. Watching him as he stood there with awe, flexing his hands as he was amazed as the virtual wind blew./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I stood and watched him, he not knowing I was behind him. I placed a hand on one of my daggers on my thighs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I intensively customized my character to not look anything like my real body. The only thing I left alone was my body type; toned and athletic - from working on my father's orchard farm for many years - d size breasts and long legs with slightly large hips and horn. Other than that, my mane was midnight blue, slightly curly, tan colored coat and shiny black exposed hands and hooves, eyes normal pony and pink. I wore a metallic leather suit, unlimited supply of daggers, magic and boxing skills - my own and not the game's thanks to the holosuit./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I let out a chuckle before saying, "Enjoying yourself?" breaking out of his trance./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Silk jumped out of surprise and turned to me, placing a hand over his chest. "Damn girl, I think my heart is fucking outside of this suit." He gasped./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I giggled as I approached him closer. I was interested in him, not many gamers pick Bard class due to it being one of the weakest classes of the game, but he somehow got it strong enough to go through and pass dungeons and complete them without dying or be clingy to the medics./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""It seems the sensors are in the right order." I raised my free hand and placed it on his arm, giving him a slight squeeze. Now when one sensor and another connect, you can actually feel a hint what a player feels./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"And boy I didn't fully realize that he was jacked up from his bicep! I chuckled as he looked at me in awe./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""How the fuck did they do that?" He asked, grabbing me by the shoulders, "It's like you are literally right next to me! This is fucking awesome!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Oh shit, I noticed when he squeezed that I can feel the full pressure from the sensor, I had forgotten to readjust the settings again. The settings on the suit reseted to full sensitivity after you wash it. But knowing Silk, this will only be a practice run, to show off and test out the suit more in a duel./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"He hasn't gotten the idea of such. Though we have only known each other for two years, he only casually flirts with ponies but don't really make sexual advances./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"With a grin, I ripped a dagger out of its sheath and went to slice him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Silk laughed, dodging my attack before taking a swing at me, I barely got out of the way, him nearly clipping my muzzle - sadly none of the suits have a sensor helmet cause we can't feel the wind from the punch./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Hold up, maybe that's a good thing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"When he missed, he kicked me in the gut, sending me scotting a foot from Silk. Though with the suit, you do get a feel of the kick but it won't leave bruises. But this place does like to trick your mind so in your mind, you feel the full force of something ./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I teleported into the shadows, reappearing behind him, grabbing him by his neck, pressing the blade against his collarbone and had another on a weak spot. "I see you are in some type of army or guard. And I thought it was all bullshit." I teased him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"He elbowed me on the side before I sliced the side of his neck, turning and blasting him with a laser beam. Scorching the virtual grass and flowers around. His health bar was at 62% and I was at 65% on mine./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Ooh shit I felt that!" Silk laughed breathlessly, him laying flat on his back, staring up at the sky./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I sheathed my daggers before swaying up to him, kneeling down to help him up. "I felt all that as well, ya know." I said with a smile. "Stings like a bitch?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""A little. More like out of surprise." he gave me lazy smile, reaching up and grabbing my hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"His smile turned into a predatory grin and lifted up an onyx color flute, carved as a pony skeleton, blowing a low sound. His teal eyes glowing when it played./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Before I had time to react, vines and roots from the ground, grabbing my hooves and wrists and spread my body out./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"When they did that, I felt the sensors acting up, bringing a pressure sensation on my wrists and ankles./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"If Coco walked in and saw what I looked like outside of the game, she would look at me like I was going crazy. But in all honesty, after I had beaten him on the ground, I sat down at the computer using the keyboard to move./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The feeling did felt freaking weird./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Nice trick but you do realize I can do my spells and get this body out of here, right?" I smirked at him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Silk chuckled, standing up. "So, there is a rumor about these suits I've been hearing about." he said, walking up to me. In height difference was I was thirteen inches smaller than him, even that I had my avatar match./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Oh? And what would that be?" I grunted, trying to do a spell that can break my avatar free from in the game./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The pegasus took his hands from either side of my waist and slid them up. I felt the sensors going off all around. It does that when the game believes we were in combat mode and technically we still were../p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"And In combat mode, you can't change the settings. So this was on my part/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Just how sensitive these suits really are," he cheeky asked that rhetorical question, putting his hands right on my breasts. And squeezed them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Now, this is the thing with the suits. They do strange things around the sensitive areas, on the chest and groin areas to be exact.. Not just the sensors acting up, but the suit literally squeezed my breasts in Silk's pressure./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Though he can't see actually see my face through the goggles, but in my chair, I gasped loudly. "SILK!" I growled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"He squeezed more with that cheeky giggle. "Oh! You must have your sensitivity all the way up," the male player cheeky said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Even through the game, in this virtual world, I could see those gears turn. I glared at him. "When combat cools down in 20 seconds, I will kick you in the nuts for that." I grunted, making a promise./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I almost got the spell activate - it would hurt him to 34% - maxed out all of my magic stats in the game to easily kill a player./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"If your character die in the game, your body would be sent to the nearest checkpoint to be revived. You can't literally die in the game…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"And yet when wanting to have an intercourse you can feel it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Now I never actually had sex in this game, I did mess around, playing with my breasts and slipping my fingers inside of my avatar's pants and inside one time out of curiousity. A little box would pop up, asking me if I would like to feel yourself/another character into you. With a yes and no check box. No is clicked and that guy has about ten seconds to click a box on that flashed on his goggles screen - to comply with the girl's wishes or ignore. If that fucker ignores and goes to force their vics into sexual activity, they would be automatically kicked out of the game, the system would fry their computer and a police report would automatically be sent with detailed description of what happened and the police will arrest him. Now you doing this yourself - which makes sure you are - you just won't feel anything./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Now if clicked yes, the suit has a special tech on females - since I literally don't know how it feels like to have a shlong - the suit… how do I say this … has a way of creating an object - same width and length as your suiter/yourself and you can literally feel the stallion fucking your insides. I did it with my fingers and I actually came just from that./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"It was one of the reasons I keep the sensitivity slider to almost zero and the intimacy slider off completely. And these options are only available to those with suits. It doesn't work with one using the suit and the other your standard goggles, gloves and keyboard or with standard all together./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"It was a little hard to concentrate with him messing with my breasts!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Silk, okay I understand this feels amazing to you," I felt my horn started lighting up. "So if you don't want to get blasted, fuck off now."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""So, let me get this straight, the head isn't sensitive so everything from the neck down is?" he hummed curiously./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Silk, last war-" my words were cut off when I felt his mouth on my neck, the sensors activating. I could feel his mouth on my neck, feeling him applying sultry kisses./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"When I mentioned earlier how sometimes the brain would trick you, making you feel more that what you feel in the game? This was one of those moments./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I gasped softly when I felt the pleasure, my brain making me feel as if he's actually kissing my neck./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"And since only recently started to become sexually after in regards to Coco and discovering what was my essentually my turn-on button was, I felt a slight wetness within the suit, between my thighs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Talk about weak in the literal knees, sheesh!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"My face turning red, trying to get a hold of myself. Two years Silk not once made any advancing towards me. We hung out, get into duels, talk for hours on in for two whole years. We never even met face to face…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Yeah we would occasionally flirt with one another, complementing each other and talk all bullshit./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Oh crap./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""You felt that?" Silk asked me in a low voice. A tremor shook in my spine, he spoke in a way I never heard him speak before. This low, strong, sensual voice that rocked my core./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I felt my spell frizzled out and had to start up the charge all over again, not giving him an answer or admit how quickly wet I was feeling. I even refuse to touch myself, not giving this bastard the satisfaction./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Silk mischievously chuckled, moving down along my avatar body, the feeling of his hands as they slid up and down my hips, sensors firing all around on the suit. Wearing the leather suit my avatar was wearing, it had a zipper in the front that one can undo like real clothes. He nipped my collarbone and used his tongue, trailing down the open space between my breasts./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""You feel that?" the pegasus cooed against my chest, biting and licking where he bit./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I grunted, biting my lower to keep myself from moaning, he may not be able to feel the slick wetness of my cunt but fucking hell this was hot./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"My spell frizzled again as I watched moved his right hand to grab the zipper. Intently watching as Silk pulled the zipper all the way down to my crotch. Through the suit, it was becoming harder to breathe, in the holosuit I felt my chest growing heavier. My nipples were poking from the suit. It didn't help when I felt the cool breeze hitting my avatar's body from the game!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Outside of the game, I had leaned back in my chair, gripping tightly on the armrests, legs crossed so I wouldn't give into temptation…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Silk made that male laugh, the one that would make a girl's heartbeat skip, taking parts of my avatar's leather suit and spread them open and my breasts were revealed. Now in the game, it doesn't show the minor details like your nipples perking up and such - no game is perfect. But he was listening to my heavy breathing, knowingly that he was grinning./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Silk dragged his tongue along my left breast, nipping the sensitive flesh before wrapping his lips around the nipple and began to suck. The suit itself created a suction cup around the same place, it tightening - not hard where it would be lifelike (no one ever suffered death in the suits or suffer any real life injuries with the suits) painful, it stimulates the sensation./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"And holy mother of Celestia did I felt it. I gripped onto the armrest of my chair, I couldn't help but let a moan slip from my lips./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The game isn't perfect, honestly, it should've had the yes or no option for sexual intercourse once it came to the breasts - females obviously - there was going to be a patch update sometime soon, from what I heard. A month they announced./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I leaned back in my chair, head tilted back as I felt the suit somewhat mimic what Silk was doing. My holosuit was soaked in the crotch area, temptation of touching myself was very much stronger./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Silk let out a deep chuckle before removing himself from my breast to look up at me with a grin. "Ooh, it seems somepony is enjoying herself."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I grunted, my head swimming, one part wants to see where this goes and the other was going to kill this asshole./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I almost picked the first part before my eyes looked over and saw that the binding were gone. I was so into what Silk was doing, I didn't realize that the vines were gone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Oh I did alright," I whispered to him before I took me knee…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"And as hard as I could, harshly kneed him in the balls. Silk yelped, but I reached out, grabbed his shirt and kneed him again and lets go. Silk fell to the ground, moaning and whimpering, hand over his crotch./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Ooh...how did you kick both of my cocks…" He whimpered softly as I fixed myself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I raised a brow at that. "Both?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Well..that's interesting to say the fucking least./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I watched him rolled around from the kick before I opened my main settings and turned intimate setting off and slid the sensitivity to almost none. I turned and walked a few feet from him and sat down on the grass, legs up to my chest./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-indent: 2.5em; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I didn't know what was worse; the fact that Silk just fucking did that, or the fact that I was enjoying every bit of it./p 


	4. Chapter 4: Pharnyx

Okay, obviously I had mixed messages received. The sting of being kneed in the groin says it all.

Holy mother of fucks, that actually hurts!

It took a moment to get everything in order before I was able to sit up. "Okay ... wrong move…"

"No fucking shit, assbutt." Blacklight told me, her back still facing me. Ears slightly drooped and her knees were up to her chest.

Great…

I frowned softly, realizing what I just did to a good friend of mine. Letting a bit of my old changeling instincts taking over, I-

Fuck, I'm a horrible prince!

"Blacklight, I'm sorry," I said as scooted closer to her.

She ignored me.

"Hey, I really am. I wasn't thinking ...I just thought what we've been doing for two years was going somewhere else…"

Again, the assassin ignores me.

"Blacklight, I let me -_HEGAAH_!"

This sharp, painful blow to the balls consumed me once more and I ended up back on the ground, clutching them and whimpered.

"Now, you're forgiven, mother fucker." Blacklight unfurled fingers after retreating them from the punch.

If this is how she punches in game, I don't want to know how it feels to be punched in real life.

Insanely, after what I did, I was getting a hard on by that.

Fucking hell, what was wrong with me?!

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact, I was two seconds away from fucking you, I would hunt your ass down in whatever cave you live in and make sure you lose your stallionhood, completely." Blacklight grunted. Her tone suggested she wasn't joking.

"I'm-"

"_What are you doing_?!"

Okay...I wasn't afriad to admit this, but I think I wet myself when Thorax barged into my chambers and saw my stupid ass in the holosuit rolling on the ground, wrething in agony.

"H-hold up, Blacklight." I quickly told her before I lifted the goggles up on my forehead and look up at my brother.

"Um...can you like….FUCKING KNOCK!?" My voice raised a few octaves, not out of anger but out of embarrassment.

Thorax blinked as he eyed my suit. "Everyone - including me - heard shouts coming from you. And I did knock...for fifteen minutes. Just what are you wearing?"

I stared at him before sighing deeply. "It's what I ordered."

I could see Thorax following the suit over to my computer and witness his frown deepened.

He quickly closed the door and turned to me. "Pharynx, when I put in the No Tech law, I thought you would follow it."

Welp, he was bound to find out somehow…. Just wished it wasn't of me getting my balls beaten to shit.

"Thorax, seriously, you should lighten up on that law. No harm in having some tech." I said to him.

"But it's technology that is making everyone distance. You know how I don't want to have distance to anypony."

"You don't understand," I told him, getting quickly angry about this.

"How don't I? We are meant to spread love to others. Staying inside of all hours of the day...skipping breeding seasons when you know if you don't - do you want to be bloody purge?!"

The _Purge_ is a term the Changelings use. It's when a Changeling refuse to breed for a long period of time, they purge. Meaning that the changeling will shriveling up and basically roll over and die.

"I'm not gonna purge!"

Thorax was about to use his magic to grab the tech before - I couldn't stop it if I even did - told him the truth.

"Because I found somepony I care about with this tech!"

His eyes widened as soon as those words spilled from my lips.

My eyes widened as well, jaw dropped as well because I forgot - for a moment - that I didn't mute myself so Blacklight heard everything.

For a split second, I pulled the goggles back on and saw that Blacklight was just staring at me.

Shit, shit, shit!

I pulled the goggles back off and looked at Thorax, this time muted my headset.

"She's real, Thorax. And I like her...alot."

Thorax rubbed the back of his neck, staring at me. "Okay… how long have you two been talking?"

"Two years. I've gotten to know her."

"What you gotten to know was pixels on a screen. Do you know what she looks like aside from her avatar?"

"Well, I asked but she didn't want to."

"Have you talked to her outside of game?"

"We call each other all the time."

"Do you know her name? Her real name?"

I closed my mouth before I could open them. For two years, I never once asked for her real name. Nor she has ever asked for mine.

I saw where he was going at..

"Pharynx, unless you meet her for real, all she is is a moving picture. Not a real creature." He said. Using his authority voice at me before it softened. "I don't want you to get hurt."

As much as I appreciate my little brother cared about my safety...it's my life, not his.

"Can you please go? I want to salvage what I have with the _pixels_."

Thorax shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said before leaving me alone.

Great, don't I feel like a total jackass.

I sighed softly before I unmuted and slip the goggles back up.

Blacklight was still staring at me. "So ...you're actually Prince Pharynx?" she asked almost monotone.

My whole body heated up. Did she actually hear everything that was said?

Apparently so!

"Um ...yeah…" I muttered softly. Great, this was just perfect!

She looked back to the lush green fields. The wind blew gently so her mane danced everso with it.

I sat next to her, legs crossed. Waiting in agony as this long awkward moment of silence consumed us.

After five minutes past, I couldn't take it much more and sighed. "I...I didn't mean for you to learn who I was like that." I said.

"I can see that," she responded as quickly as I stopped speaking.

_Great, now I creep her out even more. What does she think of changelings? Crap, oh crap, am I gonna lose her?!_

"You know…" she started off after another moment of silence, "It explains a few things about you."

"Oh? How?" I asked.

"You mentioned you have two cocks,"

"Touché…"

"And you used the term _hive_ alot, honestly." she also mentioned.

"And… ?"

"One...weird way of telling each other who we are in real life… Pharynx."

She didn't sound like she was disgusted, that counts as something.

"Well...you know who I am now, who are you?" I finally asked her. "Who are you, Blacklight?"

She was about to speak before we heard a child's giggle behind us.

Both of us whipped our heads around to see a small, dark gray little filly pegasus, dressed in a black dress, her red eyes looking up at us and her silver mane and tail were tattered.

"Black, is that~?"

"_Malice_." Blacklight whispered.

Oh fuck.


	5. Chapter 5: Nocte

As soon as Malice appeared, this wasn't good. Pharynx and I scrambled up on our feet and back the hell away from the little filly.

This little bitch here...is bad news!

The world around us started to glitch in black and white. Hearing a loud screeching sound ringing out. We covered our ears, forcing our avatar bodies to the ground.

No doubt all sensors of the suit were going off cause the suits were reacting to what was happening. The lush fields of Avalon glitched out, reconstructing itself to appear a sight that I swear to the Gods, is a sight of a satanic circle in a dark cave, fire circling around us.

Trapping in the circle.

"Oh fuck this shit!" I shouted after we were able to stand.

Staying on the keys I tried to log off quickly.

What was happening was a fucking monstrosity of a glitch in the game. This would be my second time experiencing the glitch, and Silk-Pharynx first. A year or so ago, the game was hacked, the usual someone stealing actual money in other people's accounts in the game. The company attempted to fix the damage the hacker did. The fucking hacker left a virus in which if you see the gray filly named Malice, it would take you into this place where a creature is summoned from that circle….

And our avatars get brutally killed and all of our bank ingame - gems, gold, copper - are drained.

First time I was with two others, random ponies.

Either way, this will suck major ass.

"Um, okay, why can't I fucking log off?" Pharynx called out, trying to log off the game and take off his headset, but it was proved to be impossible.

"It's the virus, I can't log off either!" I responded, trying to virtually rip the headset off of my head but it was like they were stuck.

As we tried to pull out, the cave started echoing a demonic chant, disembodied voices casting a spell that lit the circle up in a neon green light.

"Blacklight, what the fuck is going on?!"

"Silk, I'm sorry but we're in for a horror shit fest." I murmured. I tried using my spells to help us out but nothing was working.

Before my partner grabbed his flute, this black tentacle shot out of the circle, wrapping us up with it.

We shouted and cursed, struggled to get our avatars to break free, the sensors on the body suits were going all haywired. The chanting grew louder and louder, we didn't know where the voices were coming from, it sounded like it was all over.

As we struggled, something came out.

Crawling out of the green light, a tall red mare with demonic crimson eyes and long black mane came out. Her ghastly yellow teeth were at a sharp point, her face was contorted and demonic looking. She was nude so we saw her cutie mark..

It was a gruesome mark of a head of a pony that had been decapitated with a knife pierced between the eyes, wearing a party hat and three balloons floated around it.

Kyra….

When she attacked both of us, we couldn't do anything to defend ourselves. When she lunged at us, giving us a major heart attack, my vision turned black for a moment.

I quickly ripped the headset when I was able to off my head and threw it back on the computer table, heart beating out of my chest.

Whoever made this virus is going to die a horrible death!

While trying to get my heart stabilized, I quickly logged back into my account and grimaced.

The fucking bitch took everything from my inventory and placed my character all the way back to Lvl 1 of Avalon! She even reseted my stats that I worked so hard for the past six months to regain from the last time Kyra attacked me was back to 0.

I have to start all over!

"I'm going to kill this hacker." I growled, my horn sparking as a result of me being pissed off.

Seething in rage and plotting this hacker's demise, Silk...Pharynx messaged me.

* * *

SilkBlackRose3641

_Blacklight, u there?_

_U alive?_

* * *

I stared at the screen for a long time when he contacted me. At least he was ok, but I hesitated on replying back to him.

Despite what the heck just happened, I just found out that this guy I have been talking to for two years happens to be the prince of the changelings. It's not something one hears everyday.

* * *

SilkBlackRose3641

_Blacklight, pls, pls talk 2 me._

_Pls._

Unibat098

_Yeah, I'm here. Just taking a moment._

SilkBlackRose3641

_Hey, can we call? Pls?_

Unibat098

_Why should I?_

* * *

The sound of my phone ringing scared the living shit out of me. The picture on the screen was of Silk….Pharynx's avatar pic posing with my avatar.

Crap. A part of me forgot the fact I gave him my personal phone number.

Shoving all of anxiety, I grabbed the phone, answered it. "...Pharynx?"

"_Holy shit, you actually picked up."_ Pharynx responded on the other side. "_Are you okay?"_ he asked me then.

I waited a moment before sighing. "Yeah, a little pissed off that the virus took all of our inventory…"

"_What?!_" After a few moments of rustling, he groaned. "_Dammit. My flute is gone. You know how much hell I went through to get that?!"_

"Yeah, one hell of a virus…" I grumbled. Feeling a little uncomfortable.

"_I'm just glad you're alright…"_ Pharynx sighed, I could hear the disappointment in his tone. "_Man, I can't believe my shit was jacked!"_

"And we have to start all over to Lvl 1."

"_Cock suckers…_" he growled before sighing heavily. "_Hey… I'm sorry about earlier...about my brother...and…_"

"Finding out that you are The Prince of the Changelings? Yeah, no kidding."

"_Look, I don't know if you heard all what was said or not… but I really do like you."_ Pharynx admittedly. I could hear by the tone of his voice that he really doesn't do much of the lovey dovey gushy stuff. "_And we have been chatting for two years…"_

"Silk…." I stopped a moment in realizing that I can't basically call him by his avatar anymore. "Pharynx, who you like in Avalon… like I said, I'm not what it seems. I'm not a bad ass assassin." I told him. "I'm not confident, I'm afraid of leaving my apartment. I'm honestly the type of pony that you would shove in a locker if we attended the same high school."

"_You are a badass. Heck, you're a badass just for talking to this changeling again without flinching...you aren't flinching, are you?"_

"Nope, no flinches. Because I know beyond the screen, you are sometimes an idiot."

"_Even after realizing that I'm a prince, you still don't give a shit. Not afraid to kick my ass."_

"Which I probably could if we actually wrestle." I chuckled, finding myself smiling at this.

"_Look… I want to see where this takes us. I do want us to meet up…"_

I closed my eyes, leaning up against the chair. "I… I don't know…"

"_We'll start slow...a face-up then. On the computer._"

I thought for a moment. "You probably won't like what you see."

"_I think that's up for me to decide. I ended up liking a sexy mare like you behind a wall of pixels, I won't care what you look like."_ Pharynx said.

"I don't know…"

"_Heck, if you don't like what you see, just tell me to piss off and we go on with our lives."_

I groaned.

"_At least tell me your name. You already know mine."_

Shit.

I waited for a long time, contemplating on what to do. I do know Pharynx's name. I don't hold any grudge against the changelings. I just think their colors are a bit of an eyesore but that has nothing to do with anything. I know life between virtual and IRL can make ponies be just about anything they dreamed about.

I just don't want this blowing up horribly at my face.

Then again, I talked to him for two years. We talked on and off Avalon. Hell, if it was two seconds longer, Pharynx and I would have been fucking and not having to deal with that Celestia awful glitch/virus.

Gripping on my phone, I counted to three.

"Nocte...Nocte Moon-Star." I told him before hanging up on him and covered my face and moaned.

What had I just done?


End file.
